


One Piece PETs: A Unique Heritage

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [189]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kuina's two animal sides. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**One Piece PETs: A Unique Heritage  
Chapter One: Proud Heritage**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This spectacular series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   In the library of the _Thousand Sunny_ , Nico Kuina was on a ladder, looking for any good books to read. Her brother, Roronoa Hanako, stood nearby, watching her.

 

"Careful, sis," he told her.

 

"I know, Big Brother," Kuina replied, her tail moving around, "I've done this before."

 

"Right," Hanako spoke.

 

Kuina soon found a book about Tigers.

 

"Hmm," she hummed, "this looks interesting."

 

   Kuina loved to read, a trait that both she and Hanako had inherited from their mother. Being a Crane/Tiger Hybrid Girl, she had read just about everything that she needed to know about Cranes and now she wanted to read about Tigers.

 

   So, she sat down in her little corner, opened the book, and started to read. Kuina was intrigued by the many facts about Tigers. Their habitats, their diet, even their mating habits.

 

"Hanako?" she asked.

 

"Hmm?" Hanako hummed. "What's up?"

 

"Did you know that some tigers don't mate for life?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yeah, I know that," Hanako replied, "Why?"

 

"The book talks about it," Kuina answered, "and what's estrus?"

 

Hanako blushed as red as a beet.

 

"Uh...you don't need to know that until you're older!" he answered.

 

"Okay," Kuina replied as she continued reading.

 

She smiled at how Tigresses would care for their cubs, and how they would teach them how to hunt.

 

"Hey, Hanako?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yeah?" Hanako replied. "What's up?"

 

"Did Papa ever teach you how to hunt?"

 

"He sure did," Hanako answered, "He taught me since I was your age."

 

"Whoa..." Kuina muttered.

 

"Keep reading," Hanako told her, "you might find out more interesting facts about tigers."

 

   Kuina smiled before she kept reading. She marveled at how strong tigers were able take down prey at least twice as big as they were, how they were excellent swimmers, and how long their teeth and claws are.

 

   After she was done, she went to find another book on tigers. This one was on a lower bookshelf, so she didn't have to use the ladder this time. Kuina pulled the book out, sat down, and began to read. Hanako sat next to her.

 

Kuina read about how tigers were seen as man-eaters. Seeing that made her nervous.

 

"Maybe we should read a different book," Hanako suggested, "One that's not as worrying."

 

"O-Okay." Kuina replied.

 

They picked out another book on tigers, and you'd think that this one wasn't as unnerving as the last book, right? Wrong.

 

   This book portrayed tigers as villains, and one in particular was Shere Khan. Now, this made Kuina very nervous. The book even detailed how over the years, tigers have been hunted down not just for being man-eaters, but for their fur coats, hide, and their bones. At that moment, Kuina closed the book and threw it away.

 

"Whoa!" Hanako cried. "What'd you do that for?!"

 

Kuina didn't answer. She abruptly sat up and ran out of the library.

 

" _O-oi_!" Hanako cried as he got up and followed her. " _Matte_ , Kuina!"

 

Kuina didn't wait. She entered her room and didn't come out until dinnertime.

 

   Sanji made alligator tail steak with cherry tomatoes and sweet potatoes with salt. The only one who was quiet during supper was Kuina. Not that she didn't have her appetite, but her eyes were hooded by her bangs and she ate with very little gusto.

 

"Kuina, what's up?" Franky asked. "You're acting more gloomier than usual."

 

"Kuina?" Robin inquired, concerned. "Is everything all right?"

 

"...Yes." Kuina answered.

 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Robin asked.

 

Kuina shook her head "No".

 

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked.

 

Kuina nodded.

 

"If you say so." Zoro spoke.

 

_'But I'm gonna find out, eventually.'_ he thought.

 

Hanako sighed.

 

"Oh, boy," he muttered.

 

   After suppertime, Kuina sat by the ship's railings, eyes still hooded by her bangs. At that moment, Zoro strolled by with a plate of riceballs.

 

"Hey," he greeted.

 

"...Hi," Kuina replied, not making eye contact with her father.

 

"Want some riceballs?" Zoro offered.

 

"No thanks," Kuina replied.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"Look, Kuina, why don't you tell me what's been bugging you?" the old Tiger Man inquired. "I know that you've been acting depressed, and I'm not gonna stop bugging you until you tell me."

 

"...Why do people go after tigers?" Kuina asked.

 

"Hm?" Zoro hummed. "What do you mean?"

 

"...I was reading some books in the library," Kuina answered, "I wanted to know more about tigers and the books that I read, they..."

 

Kuina sniffled.

 

"Yeah?" Zoro asked.

 

"The books said that tigers were man-eaters..." Kuina continued. "...and people would hunt them down. They'd shoot them dead...and skin them alive for their coats. They would even sell off their hide and bones...it...it scared me...!"

 

Kuina's tears could no longer be contained. She soon broke down sobbing.

 

"Why do people do such horrible things to tigers, Papa...?" Kuina asked, hiccuping. "Why do people hate them...?"

 

   Zoro looked down at his daughter with the utmost sympathy. He put his plate of riceballs down and pulled her into a hug. The Crane/Tiger Cub Girl hugged him back, crying on his shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry, Kuina," Zoro whispered.

 

"Papa, why would people do such horrible things?" Kuina asked. "Why is the tiger always the bad guy?!"

 

"I have no idea, kiddo," Zoro answered, "I sure wish I knew, though."

 

"I also read that there aren't many of our species left," Kuina sniffled, "People are hunting them too much."

 

"I know," Zoro said, "People are also encroaching on what little territory they have."

 

"That's why some tigers have resorted to eating other people," Kuina added, "They have no choice."

 

"That's right," Zoro concurred.

 

The old swordsman and his daughter continued their conversation while enjoying a riceball snack break.

 

"Papa?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yeah?" Zoro replied, eating a riceball.

 

"Did anyone ever try to take your fur coat?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Kuina, if they ever did, they'd be idiots," Zoro answered, "because your Papa's very strong. Besides...I'd cut off their hands if they did."

 

"...That's kind of dark." Kuina noted.

 

"Another reason why your mother and I are such a good pair." Zoro added.

 

Kuina looked down thoughtfully before giggling a bit.

 

"There's the smile," Zoro said, petting the fledgling, "Feel better, now?"

 

"A little," Kuina admitted.

 

"Good," Zoro answered, "and remember this, Kuina. Be proud of your heritage and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

 

Kuina smiled and hugged her father tightly.

 

"Yes, Papa."

 

"That's my girl."


	2. Not as they seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _False paradise._

**One Piece PETs: A Unique Heritage  
Chapter Two: Not as the seem**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This spectacular series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

The _Thousand Sunny_ had docked at another island, one with a zoo.

 

"Awesome!" Hanako exclaimed. "Haven't been to a zoo in a while!"

 

"I remember when we took Belle to the zoo," Luffy spoke up, "She always wanted to see the red pandas."

 

"Yeah," Nami agreed, recalling all the times Belle would ask to see the aforementioned pandas.

 

"Kuina, what animals would you like to see first?" Robin asked.

 

"...The tigers," Kuina answered.

 

"You do?" Robin inquired, and Kuina nodded. "Well...all right. Let's go see the tigers then."

 

   Everyone walked over to the Big Cats section of the zoo, where they saw lions, leopards, jaguars, and of course...one HUGE Siberian Tiger.

 

"Whoa...!" Kuina whispered in awe. "He's...so big...!"

 

   The tiger lied in his enclosure, under the shady trees. Poking his tiny head from behind him was one little tiger cub, watching everyone with great curiosity.

 

"Aww~!" Kuina cooed. "So cute!"

 

   Jumping over the larger Big Cat, the cub ran over to get a better look at the Hybrid Girl. Kuina smiled at him, and if it weren't for the glass, her wing would be touching the pads of his paw. Although, she noticed something about his eyes...they seemed...morose. Pleading, even.

 

_"Please help us."_ the cub said.

 

Kuina gasped silently.

 

"What?" she asked. "What did you say?!"

 

The tiger cub tried to speak up, though he gasped the moment he saw one of the zookeepers strolling by.

 

"Everyone enjoying themselves?" he asked.

 

"Yes, thank you," Robin smiled.

 

Kuina tugged at her mother's dress.

 

"Mama," she whispered, "Mama!"

 

"Not now, Kuina," Robin told her.

 

"But Mama, it's important!" Kuina argued.

 

"What's the matter, Kuina?" Hanako inquired.

 

"That tiger cub," Kuina answered, quietly, "He was asking me for help."

 

"What?" Robin questioned, concerned.

 

"Something wrong?" asked the zookeeper.

 

"Nothing's wrong, sir," Robin answered, smiling, "my daughter just wants to get something to eat."

 

"I see," the zookeeper replied, "Very well."

 

He left, soon after.

 

"Kuina, what's going on?" Robin asked. "What do you mean, the tiger cub asked you for help?"

 

"He told me, 'Please help us.'," Kuina answered, "Mama, something's not right."

 

"Kuina, I don't think there's anything wrong," Hanako spoke up, "I mean, look at the enclosure! It's everything a tiger could want for a habitat! Huge forest, rock ledges, a pool, and they don't even have to hunt for their meals! They get at least more than 10 pounds of raw meat! Zoos like this are meant to care for the animals, especially endangered species."

 

"But Hanako, I heard him!" Kuina argued.

 

_"Hey, kid,"_ Blizzard spoke to the tiger cub, _"is what she's saying the truth?"_

 

_"...I can't answer that."_ the tiger cub replied.

 

_"Why not?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

_"I...just can't...not right now."_ the cub replied. _"They could be watching."_

 

_"They?"_ Blizzard repeated.

 

The tiger cub nodded.

 

_"You mean...the zookeepers?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

_"Yeah."_ the little tiger cub answered.

 

_"Taro!"_ a deep voice called.

 

Blizzard, and the cub known as Taro looked back to see the Siberian Tiger from earlier approaching them.

 

_"Oh! H-hi, Dad!"_ Taro said.

 

_"What have I told you about talking to strangers?"_ his father asked.

 

_"But--"_ Taro tried to answer.

 

_"No buts!"_ the older tiger replied.

 

He picked up his son with his mouth and faced Blizzard.

 

_"You'll have to forgive Taro,"_ he spoke, _"he tends to make up wild stories."_

 

_"Sir, maybe it's not a wild story,"_ Blizzard responded, _"Look, whatever's really going here, you can tell us."_

 

_"There's nothing to tell,"_ Taro's father replied as he walked back under the tree's shade, _"you must go now."_

 

_"But Dad!"_ Taro cried.

 

_"Quiet!"_ his father ordered. _"This has nothing to do with them!"_

 

_"Yes, sir."_ Taro conceded, his ears drooping.

 

Kuina looked on in concern.

 

_'I know that something's wrong,'_ she thought, _'Why won't his papa let him say anything?'_

 

Later on, the Straw Hats returned back to the _Sunny_.

 

"...Mama," Kuina piped up.

 

"Yes, sweetheart?" Robin asked.

 

"I know Hanako said it's nothing to worry about," Kuina started, "but I think that tiger cub, his father, and all of the other animals at that zoo are in trouble."

 

"Kuina," Robin began, "I'm not so sure about that. Everything seemed fine to me."

 

"Yeah, _seemed_." Kuina clarified. "If there's one thing that you and Papa taught me is that appearances can be deceiving."

 

"Kuina, that may be true," Robin started, "but I think you're overthinking this! The enclosures were big enough and they certainly fit their natural habitat. I'm sure everything's fine!"

 

"No it's not!!" Kuina shouted. "That little cub asked me to help him! I can't just ignore him!"

 

Robin gasped slightly.

 

_'Kuina...you never shout at me!'_ she thought.

 

"Hey, what's with all the shouting?" Luffy asked, coming out from his and Nami's room.

 

"Kuina's convinced that there's something's wrong with that zoo we went to," Robin answered.

 

"Uncle Luffy, you noticed it, right?" Kuina inquired. "You can hear animals, too! Didn't you hear what the tiger cub said?!"

 

A pause.

 

"Uh...no," Luffy answered.

 

"Liar!!" Kuina shouted. "You so heard him!"

 

She started to tear up.

 

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" she questioned. "Why can't they see that those poor Tigers are in trouble?!"

 

_"...I believe you, Kuina."_

 

Kuina gasped.

 

"W-who said that?!" she asked.

 

_"I did."_

 

Kuina turned...and saw Blizzard, standing behind her.

 

"Blizzard...?!" she whispered. "I can hear your voice?!"

 

"You can?!" Luffy questioned, shocked. "You have Observation Haki?!"

 

"I do?!" Kuina asked.

 

_"Yup."_ Blizzard nodded. _"It just awakened today."_

 

"Whoa..." Kuina muttered.

 

"Wait, if Kuina has Observation Haki," Luffy started, "then that means...she's right!"

 

"I told you!" Kuina exclaimed. "I knew I wasn't crazy!"

 

"Kuina, I'm so sorry!" Robin apologized, hugging her fledgling. "I should've believed you!"

 

"Mama, that's not important right now!" Kuina told her. "We have to help those animals!"

 

"But how?!" Luffy asked.

 

"What'dya mean how?!" Kuina questioned. "You're the Pirate King! You're supposed to have some kind of crazy plan!"

 

"Hey, give me a break, will ya?!" Luffy replied. "I don't have all the answers all the time!"

 

"Oh, whatever!" Kuina spoke. "Time to save those animals!"

 

"Right!" Luffy agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see this one coming, did ya? :D


	3. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Animal Rescue._

**One Piece PETs: A Unique Heritage  
Chapter Three: Prison Break**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This spectacular series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Nighttime*****

 

All was quiet. In the Big Cat's exhibit, all of the other felines were asleep except for Taro and his father.

 

_"...Dad, why won't you let them help?"_ Taro asked.

 

_"For the last time,"_ his father started, _"there's nothing they can do."_

 

_"I don't think that,"_ Taro spoke, _"that one Hybrid Girl seemed eager to help us."_

 

His father heaved a sigh.

 

_"Son, even if by some miracle they were able to help us escape, I doubt they could."_

 

   Taro's ears drooped. While they had their conversation, twelve individuals wearing ninja outfits leaped around/flew over the zoo. It was none other than the Straw Hats.

 

(A/N: Naruto lent them the outfits, btw.)

 

"Luffy, remind me again why we're dressed up as ninjas?" Nami asked.

 

"Because it's cool," Luffy answered, "Besides, we're trying to be sneaky, right? What's sneakier than a ninja?!"

 

"...Fair enough." Nami conceded.

 

"Do you see the tigers?" asked Kuina.

 

"Not yet," Nami answered, "...Oh, wait!"

 

"Do you see them?" Kuina inquired, hopefully.

 

"Yeah, I do!" Nami responded.

 

"What's happening to them?" Kuina asked.

 

"Looks like they're sleeping," Nami answered.

 

"Any sign of the zookeepers?" Luffy asked.

 

"Not yet," Nami replied.

 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini Transponder Snail.

 

"How's it looking from the skies, Robin?" she asked.

 

**"So far, so good,"** Robin answered, **"everything looks fine from up here."**

 

"Good," Nami spoke, "let me know if anything comes up."

 

**"Roger."**

 

***Ka-chak***

 

"Let's move," Hanako spoke up.

 

On that, the group of four spread out. With Sanji and Usopp, they were sitting near the crocodile pit.

 

"All clear over at the croc pit," Usopp whispered, holding a mini-transponder snail, "No sign of any zookeepers."

 

**"Good,"** Nami replied, **"Keep your eyes peeled."**

 

"Copy that." Usopp responded.

 

***Ka-chak***

 

"I wonder why these animals are hiding something," Sanji pondered.

 

"Maybe because they're scared," Usopp surmised, "Who knows?"

 

"Well, whatever's going on here," Sanji began, "it can't be good."

 

*****Over at the Big Cat exhibit*****

 

Taro was sleeping when he and his father heard a light tapping noise.

 

_"Hmm?"_ Taro hummed. _"What's that?"_

 

He glanced up to see Kuina, Luffy, Nami, and Hanako, gasping upon seeing them.

 

_"Dad, look!"_ he called. _"It's the Hybrid Girl and her family!"_

 

His father woke up and raised his head.

 

_"You shouldn't have come."_ he told them.

 

"Mr. Tiger," Kuina started, "Why won't you let us help you?"

 

_"Because there's nothing you can do!!"_ Taro's father shouted. _"We don't want your help!! JUST LEAVE US!!!"_

 

"Hey!" Luffy shouted, using his Conqueror's Haki. "You watch your mouth!!"

 

Taro's father calmed down a bit as he backed off.

 

"Now then," Luffy began, composing himself, "what's going on with this zoo?"

 

_"...The zookeepers have been selling a lot of us off,"_ Taro's father answered, _"Even...Taro's mother and sisters."_

 

Kuina gasped.

 

"That's horrible!" she cried.

 

_"That's not even the worse part,"_ Taro added, grimly.

 

"What's the worse part?" Luffy asked.

 

_"...Torture doesn't always have to be physical,"_ Taro answered.

 

"What do you mean?" Kuina asked. "What do they do?"

 

_"They would starve us,"_ Taro answered, _"Sometimes for days."_

 

"How're you still alive?!" Luffy questioned, though not too loudly.

 

_"Perseverance,"_ spoke Taro, _"it's the same for all of the other animals here. We're forced to tough it out. Some of us live and others aren't so lucky."_

 

"And you just put up with it?" Luffy asked.

 

_"It's not like we can escape this place,"_ Taro's father answered, _"They're watching our every move."_

 

"Even right now?" Kuina inquired.

 

Taro and his father nodded.

 

_"That's why you can't help us,"_ spoke Taro's father.

 

"Yes, we can." Luffy replied. "You can't give up so easily!"

 

"That's right!" Kuina agreed. "We can help you! Especially my Uncle Luffy! He's the Pirate King!"

 

_"Really?"_ Taro asked.

 

"Mm!" Kuina nodded. "He's so cool!"

 

"Aw, shucks!" Luffy spoke up, rubbing the back of his head, bashfully. "It's nothing, really!"

 

"Yeah, I hate to interrupt, but we've gotta hustle!" Hanako chimed in. "Here comes trouble!!"

 

"Eh!?" Kuina questioned.

 

They looked up and saw 2 zookeepers coming.

 

"Criminy...!" Luffy muttered.

 

"What do we do?!" Nami questioned.

 

"We can't leave them!" Kuina spoke.

 

"But we're gonna get caught!" Hanako argued.

 

"I've got an idea!" Luffy whispered.

 

"It better be good!" Nami added. "What is it?"

 

At that instant, Luffy leaped into action and knocked both zookeepers out.

 

"See?" Luffy asked. "Told you I had a plan."

 

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hanako asked.

 

_"Whoa...!"_ Taro whispered.

 

"I know, right?" Kuina asked. "Now, let's get you guys out of here!"

 

_"Take Taro first,"_ spoke the old tiger.

 

"What about you?" Kuina inquired.

 

_"I'll join you shortly. Just go!"_

 

   Nami, using her claws, cut a hole through the glass. At that instant, she removed the cut piece so it wouldn't break before she reached down and grabbed Taro.

 

_"Now, go,"_ the old tiger told them, _"And keep Taro safe."_

 

"We will." Luffy nodded.

 

Taro looked at his father worriedly.

 

_"Dad."_ he said.

 

_"I'll be all right, son,"_ assured his father, _"I promise."_

 

"Let's go!" Kuina spoke up.

 

With that, they left.

 

_'...Be safe, Taro,'_ thought the old tiger.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   A few zookeepers were on patrol, unaware of the Straw Hats' presence. One of them yawned in boredom. From within the shadows, Robin sat on a tree branch, glaring at them. She crossed her wings, and two more appear on each of their necks.

 

"Clutch...!" she whispered.

 

***CRRRACK!!!***

 

"AGH!!!"

 

***THUD!!!***

 

Robin smiled at this.

 

_'Too easy,'_ she thought, _'Now I can only wonder how Kuina's doing.'_

 

*****With Kuina*****

 

The young fledgling and her group had already met up with Zoro.

 

"Papa, look!" Kuina spoke up, holding Taro. "This is Taro!"

 

_"Hi."_ Taro greeting, holding his paw up.

 

"He's cute, huh?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yeah," Zoro answered, "but where's his father?"

 

"We had to leave him behind." Kuina answered, sadly.

 

Taro looked down, also sad.

 

"Oh." Zoro muttered. "I'm sorry."

 

_"...He said not to worry about him,"_ Taro added, _"...Do you think my Dad's gonna be okay?"_

 

"If he's anything like me," Zoro began, "I'm sure he'll be all right."

 

"That's right!" Kuina agreed. "Have faith!"

 

Taro smiled at this.

 

"Now, let's get to busting the rest of the animals out," Luffy spoke up, "And let's try not to get caught."

 

"Right," Nami concurred, "Let's move!"

 

On that, they scattered. With Zoro, he met up with Robin.

 

"How's it goin'?" he asked.

 

"I took out a few of them," Robin answered, "You?"

 

"I did run into a couple," Zoro answered, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

 

"...You didn't kill them, right?"

 

"Of course not! What do you take me for?!"

 

"Zoro, you do tend to go overboard." Robin pointed out.

 

"Robin, I promise you that I did not kill any of them." Zoro assured. "I swear on the grave of the girl our daughter was named after!"

 

Robin looked deep into Zoro's eyes and she knew that he wasn't lying.

 

"...All right," she spoke, "I believe you. Any luck in freeing the animals?"

 

"So far, so good," Zoro answered, "Luffy, Nami, Kuina, and Hanako freed a tiger cub."

 

"What about his father?" Robin asked, but Zoro only shook his head.

 

"They had to leave him behind." he answered.

 

"Oh, no," Robin said, worriedly, "you don't think that...?"

 

"...Whatever these people are doing to the animals," Zoro started, "there's a good chance that old cat is next."

 

"All the more reason to free them before then," Robin added, "Let's hurry."

 

Wasting no time, they got to work in rescuing the other animals.

 

"One sword style..." Zoro began, gripping _Shuusui_. "360 Caliber Phoenix!"

 

***SLASH!!***

 

One cage containing a family of tapirs was cut.

 

"Come on!" Zoro called. "Out you go!"

 

The tapirs ran out of their cage. Concurrently, Brook was busy freeing the elephants.

 

"Here, elephants," he called, holding a bag full of peanuts, "Yummy peanuts."

 

The elephants roared softly as they followed the Skeletal Horse Man. With Sanji and Usopp, they were busy freeing the crocodiles.

 

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Usopp screamed as the crocs chased him as he had a raw ham tied to his tail. "I HATE YOU, SANJI!!!"

 

"Dude, be quiet!!" Sanji shouted. "You want the zookeepers to hear us?!"

 

With Franky, he was busy getting the rhinoceroses free.

 

"All right, let's go!" he spoke up. "To freedom!"

 

All the while, the zookeepers were scrambling around, trying to figure out what was going on.

 

"What the hell?!" questioned one of them. "The animals are loose!"

 

Not long after he said this, a chimpanzee jumped on his head!

 

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" he screamed. "GET HIM OFF!!!"

 

His fellow zookeeper only laughed at him as he ran around screaming.

 

"It's only one chimp, dude!" he chuckled.

 

All of a sudden, another chimp jumped on his head!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" he screamed. "SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!"

 

"All the animals have gone mad!"

 

As he shouted this, he ran into a lamp post, knocking himself out cold!

 

It was chaos. The animals were running amok, all according to the Straw Hats' plan.

 

"Follow me, everyone!" Luffy called out to the other animals. "Freedom, ho!!"

 

The animals roared at this.

 

"Whoo-hoo!!" Kuina cheered.

 

_"Yeah!"_ Taro exclaimed. _"We're gonna be free!!"_

 

"Who's responsible for this?!" one of the zookeepers questioned. "I demand to know!"

 

"That would be us, buddy!" Luffy answered from above.

 

The zookeeper looked up to see the Straw Hats perched up in the trees.

 

"Ninjas!?" he exclaimed in shock and anger.

 

"Guess again," Luffy spoke as he and the others tore off their ninja outfits, revealing their regular outfits.

 

"THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!?" the zookeeper questioned, eyes bugging out of their sockets.

 

Kuina blew a raspberry at him as she held Taro.

 

_"Nyeh!"_ Taro stuck his tongue out at him.

 

"Good luck getting your animals back, chump," Hanako grinned.

 

"You damned pirates won't get away with this!" the zookeeper shouted. "Wait till my boss hears about this!"

 

"Ooh~! We're so scared!" Luffy exclaimed. "NOT!!"

 

"What's going on here?!" yelled a feminine voice.

 

The zookeeper gasped.

 

"B-Boss!" he cried.

 

"Boss?" the Straw Hats repeated.

 

Taro shrunk back in Kuina's arms, his ears pinned to his head, shaking like a leaf.

 

"What's wrong, Taro?" asked Kuina, worriedly.

 

_"It's the head zookeeper...!"_ Taro answered.

 

   At that moment, a tall, slender woman arrived. She had wavy brunette hair, green eyes, wore a much more refined zookeeper uniform, high-heeled boots, and a whip in hand. She was known as Rowena.

 

As soon as she appeared, all the animals stopped their rampage and froze.

 

"Thank goodness you're here, Boss!" Rowena's lackey cried. "Look at this mess!!"

 

"I can see that," noted Rowena, "And I also see who's responsible."

 

Luffy glowered down at the head zookeeper.

 

"You've got a lot of nerve making a mess of my zoo and releasing my prized animals," Rowena started, pulling on her whip, "If I were you, I'd put them back."

 

"Well, we're not you, lady," Luffy replied, "and we're not giving these animals back."

 

"That's right!" Kuina barked. "Zoos are supposed to protect animals! Not sell them!!"

 

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself!" Nami added. "What gives you the right to do such a thing?!"

 

"The fact that people are willing to pay top dollar for one of my animals," Rowena answered, "whether it's to make them into a new coat, rug, mantle, be used as wild game, or to have as an exotic pet, I could just go on forever, really. Besides, the animals like it here. It's their little paradise."

 

"No, they don't!!" Kuina shouted. "You sell their family members! They have mamas, papas, sisters, and brothers, just like everyone else, and you make them all miserable! This isn't paradise! It's a prison!!"

 

The Straw Hats were surprised beyond belief. Never had they heard Kuina speak like that!

 

"...Kuina...!" Robin whispered.

 

A pause...but then Rowena chuckled.

 

"Little girl, you've got a lot to learn about how this world works," she spoke.

 

She turned to the animals.

 

"Well?" she asked. "Do any of you agree with the child?"

 

The animals only stayed silent, shrinking back in fear.

 

"No answer, huh?" Rowena asked. "I thought as much."

 

She faced her lackey.

 

"Get them back in their cages!" she ordered.

 

"Yes, ma'am!" the lackey saluted.

 

"No!!" Kuina cried. "Let them go, please!!"

 

"Oh, just be quiet and give up!" barked Rowena. "Don't you get it?! This is how the world is! The strong dominate the weak! Then again, how would you know anything? You and the Straw Hats are only half-animals! You're almost as dumb as they are!"

 

That hit a mark.

 

"You just signed your death warrant, lady." Luffy hissed, his arm turning black with haki. "No one insults my crew!"

 

"I want first dibs, Luffy," Zoro hissed, drawing his swords, "That bitch isn't gonna get away with insulting my little girl!!"

 

"Don't kill her just yet, Zoro," Robin began as she crossed her arms, with venom in her voice, "I want to have the pleasure of breaking her limbs first."

 

"Not before I slice her hands off!" Hanako shouted, holding his _kodachi_.

 

"Forget slicing her hands off, I'm gonna fry this bitch!" Nami yelled, brandishing her Sorcery Clima Tact.

 

"Chivalry be damned!" Sanji barked. "I'll bash her skull right in!!"

 

"She'd make good fertilizer for my pop greens," Usopp mused, holding his Black Kabuto.

 

Franky snorted as steam blew out of his nose and he cracked his knuckles.

 

"Have at thee, vile wench!!" Brook shouted, drawing _Soul Solid_.

 

Blizzard barked viciously at Rowena, teeth bared and snarling.

 

"My thoughts exactly, Blizzard." Chopper concurred, taking out a Rumble Ball.

 

"Kuina, you and Taro look away." Robin instructed. "This won't be pretty."

 

Kuina and Taro did as they were told.

 

"To quote Sterling Malory Archer," Luffy began, " _ **RAMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ "

 

With that, the Straw Hats charged at Rowena!

 

"GUM GUM **PISTOL!!!!** " Luffy shouted, his arm outstretched as his fist collided with Rowena's face.

 

"UGH!!" Rowena cried.

 

"Weather Egg!" Nami yelled as an egg came out of her Sorcery Clima Tact. "Hatch, Little Thunderbolt!!"

 

The egg hatched and out came a giant black thundercloud.

 

"Now take this!" Nami shouted as she guided a lightning bolt out of the cloud. "Thunderbreed Tempo!"

 

***KRAKOOM!!!***

 

The lightning electrocuted both Rowena and her lackey to the point where their skeletons were made visible!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!!!" they screamed.

 

"Hmph!" Nami huffed. "Wimps."

 

The whole time, the animals were left speechless. They had never known anyone to overpower the head zookeeper!

 

"My turn." spoke Sanji as he leaped into action.

 

His leg was ablaze, as well.

 

"Diable Jambe."

 

He kicked Rowena in the gut, leaving a grill-shaped mark.

 

"GRILL SHOT!!!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!!!" Rowena screamed. "What's wrong with you?! I'm a lady!"

 

"Well, guess what?" Sanji questioned. "It doesn't mean I can't kick a whore!!"

 

"Burn!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"Rrrgh...!" Rowena growled.

 

"Three Sword Style..." Zoro began. "Purgatory Onigiri!"

 

***SLASH!!!***

 

Rowena gasped as Zoro cut her right side.

 

"My turn." spoke up Robin in a dark tone.

 

She crossed her wings.

 

"Ocho Fleur!"

 

Eight wings sprouted from Rowena's body.

 

"Clutch."

 

***KRAAAAK!!***

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!** "

 

Robin had snapped Rowena's back in half. Kuina, whose eyes were still closed, squeaked at the sound, and even Taro shuddered.

 

_"Your family's scary."_ he whispered.

 

"Tell me something I don't already know," Kuina replied.

 

Back to the beat-down, after Usopp fired some pop greens at her, Franky aimed his left fist at Rowena.

 

"WEAPONS LEFT!!!!"

 

He opened fire, and **KABOOM!!!**

 

"Got her!" the cyborg exclaimed.

 

Next was Hanako. He drew his _kodachi_ and ran at Rowena.

 

"Take this!" Hanako shouted.

 

He sliced across her arm.

 

"Agh!" Rowena cried.

 

At that moment, Brook walked past her. Next, he began to sheathe his sword.

 

"Song of Scratches..." he spoke. " **BLIZZARD SLICE!!!!** "

 

***SLASH!!***

 

Rowena had been cut and her wound promptly froze after that.

 

"Guh!!" she gasped.

 

"Blizzard!" Luffy called. "Now!!"

 

_"On it!"_ Blizzard called, making a mad dash for the Head Zookeeper.

 

He opened his jaws, revealing his Haki-imbued fangs.

 

_"FANG OF THE HELLHOUND!!!!"_

 

He snapped his fangs, causing them to ignite from friction.

 

***CHOMP!!!***

 

He landed a flaming bite on her arm.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!** " she screamed.

 

At that point...she collapsed.

 

"I heard a thud!" Kuina called. "What happened?!"

 

"Don't worry, Kuina," Hanako answered, "It's over."

 

Kuina and Taro uncovered their eyes. However, they quickly covered them. Why? Simple. It was just too gruesome.

 

"Let's get the animals out of here and lay waste to this zoo," Luffy spoke up, "This place makes me sick."

 

"Same here," concurred Franky.

 

"Me, too," Robin added.

 

   With that, they evacuated all of the animals, fighting off any zookeepers in their way. Afterwards, Robin and Chopper set bombs around the zoo and detonated them.

 

***KABOOM!!!!!***

 

It went up like fireworks.

 

_"Whoa...!"_ Taro whispered in awe.

 

"Wow...!" Kuina whispered.

 

"Just hope Taro's old man made it out okay." Hanako spoke up.

 

Taro looked at the flaming zoo, worriedly.

 

_'Dad...'_ he thought...until he saw something. _'Huh?'_

 

"Is that...?" Kuina asked, before gasping. "It is!"

 

Indeed, it was Taro's father. His fur was a bit singed, nonetheless, he was all right.

 

_"Dad!"_ Taro cried as he jumped out of Kuina's wings and ran to the old tiger. _"You're okay!"_

 

_"Was there ever any doubt?"_ his father asked.

 

Taro and his father nuzzled each other, and the Straw Hats smiled at them.

 

_"Thanks for saving us,"_ Taro spoke up, _"We owe you one."_

 

"You don't have to thank us, Taro." replied Kuina. "It's just what we do."

 

_"...I wish my Mom and my sisters were here,"_ Taro spoke up, morosely.

 

_"Funny you should mention them, Taro,"_ spoke the old tiger.

 

_"Huh?"_ Taro muttered.

 

"Hey, look!" Hanako exclaimed.

 

Taro and Kuina looked up to see a tigress and two female cubs, and the former gasped.

 

_"Mom! Malala! Siri!"_ he exclaimed. _"But how?!"_

_  
"Your father found us before we got sold,"_ answered the tigress.

 

_"When, Mom?"_ asked Taro.

 

_"Before the explosion, silly!"_ spoke Malala.

 

_"Yeah!"_ added Siri. _"Dad found us and got us out!"_

 

Taro couldn't help smiling. Kuina smiled, as well.

 

"Yeah, this is cute and all, but what're we gonna do with all of these animals?" Zoro chimed in.

 

"Let's drop them all off at a jungle!" Luffy suggested.

 

"Not all animals can live in a jungle, Luffy!" Nami explained. "What are you thinking?!"

 

"I'm thinking about where to put them!" Luffy answered. "Sheesh!"

 

"There has to be somewhere they could go." Kuina piped up.

 

"But where?" Hanako questioned.

 

Everyone thought about it for a moment...that was when a light bulb appeared over Luffy's head.

 

"Light bulb." he spoke up. "I got an idea!"

 

"It better be a good one," Nami told him.

 

"Why not take all the animals to separate islands?" Luffy suggested.

 

"That's actually not a bad idea." Brook piped up.

 

"See?" Luffy asked.

 

"Fine," answered Nami, "We'll take them."

 

Kuina, Taro, Malala, and Siri smiled at this.

 

"All right!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's go everyone!"

 

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

 

   With that, they left. Thanks to Nami's navigational skills, they were able to drop off the animals at their appropriate habitats. It took about 3 days, but they got the job done. The last island they were docked at was a winter island, more suited for Taro and his family.

 

"Well, Taro," Kuina started, "I guess this is it, then."

 

_"Yeah,"_ Taro spoke, _"I'm gonna miss you, Kuina."_

 

"I'll miss you, too," Kuina replied.

 

Taro nuzzled Kuina's wing, as did Malala and Siri. Kuina sniffled and hugged them all.

 

_"Don't worry, Kuina,"_ Malala assured her, patting her back, _"Maybe you'll get to visit us."_

 

_"Yeah, so cheer up!"_ Siri added. _"You know goodbyes aren't forever!"_

 

" _Hai_...!" Kuina squeaked. "It doesn't mean I can't miss you guys!"

 

_"We know,"_ responded Siri, giving Kuina's cheek a tender lick, _"We'll miss you, too."_

 

Franky sniffled at the tear-jerking scene.

 

"I'm not cryin'...!"

 

_'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry...!'_ Zoro thought. _'Dammit, Zoro, do not cry!!'_

 

Kuina broke away from the three cubs to face them. She smiled at them, and they smiled back.

 

_"See ya 'round, Kuina."_ spoke Taro. _"Goodbye."_

 

"Bye." Kuina sniffled.

 

With that, she boarded the ship with the rest of the Straw Hats.

 

"Franky, set sail!" Luffy commanded.

 

"You got it!" Franky complied.

 

The cyborg took the helm and steered the ship off to its next destination. Kuina waved goodbye to Taro and his family the whole time.

 

_'I really do hope we'll meet again.'_ she thought.

 

   Hanako walked up to her and pet her head, smiling. Kuina looked up at her older brother and smiled, too. They had a unique heritage, and they had just saved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes A Unique Heritage.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was all supposed to be one fic until I noticed how long it was getting. So, I split the story into three parts.


End file.
